Vacation
by Tsuki ya hoshi
Summary: After falling off a train while going on vacation, Shizuo is forced to take Izaya with him. Will this mistake bring them closer than they thought? R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hia~! Megan here! ^o^ but of course you already knew that! …I'm writing Shizaya. =w= *drools* I likes Shizaya…. ^/^ Anyway~ Jessica gave me the idea to write this, because she was supposed to be writing me a shizaya lemon….And I was helping her think of ideas and I came up with thish… Then she said "Haha! There's a good fic for ****you**** to write!" Actually, in the first version I was thing of… they were going to screw each other on top of the train… . but then I changed my mind…Alrighty! On to the fic! *charges*Disclaima: I don't think I own ~… :DD**

* * *

><p><em>This is nice…<em> Shizuo thought as he leaned back into the soft, leather seat of the train.

Shizuo, being the pacifist he was, decided to go on a trip far away from Ikebukuro and everyone there.

This trip would be so far away that no one would find him for a very long time…Especially…_him_…

Anyway though, to put it all shortly. It's a vacation =.=|| The best part though, was that even though his vacation hadn't even started…he was already enjoying himself! :DD This day couldn't get any better!

"Excuse me, sir." a man who looked to be a train attendant said, "I need your ticket please."

"Oh, my ticket. Okay…" Shizuo began to look through his pockets for his ticket…but it wasn't there.

_That's not possible… _He thought alarmed. _I __just__ had it right here!_

"Ohhhhh Shizu-chan~. Looking for this?"

Shizuo's head snapped up, meeting face to face with the one person that could ruin his whole trip…

_**Izaya…**_

They stared at each other for the longest amount of time before the raven-haired man shrugged and took his seat. Right next to Shizuo…. The airspace tensed as the blonde's temper began to flare. His hand automatically twitched forward to the seat in front of him, ready to pull it up, but he stopped. Just because that flea was there didn't mean he was going to ruin his vacation.

"So, Shizu-chan…" Izaya said opening up a package of juice, "Where are you-"

The train hit a bump, causing the juice in the informant's hand to spill all over on the person's shirt next to him…Which happened to be Shizuo.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAA!" The angry blonde yelled, all but forgetting about his vacation.

Izaya's eyes grew wide as he just barely dodged the train seat that flew past his head.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan! Anxious are we?" he laughed, turning to the train door and running out of it so he could get to the top where there was more room.

"Izaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaa!" Shizuo yelled again, and ran after him.

They were now both on top of the moving train.

"You know Shizu-chan, it's very dangerous to be on top of a moving object. Especially fighting on one! Maybe we should make a truce! ^o^" Izaya was still grinning, and this grin made the blonde even angrier.

"Don't kid yourself!" he spat.

The raven-haired man merely shrugged; if shizu-chan wanted to fight, then by all means…

"What are you doing here anyway?" Shizuo asked angrily.

"Well, you dropped your ticket outside of the train. So I decided to pick it up and bring it to you. I was being a good person, Shizu-chan."

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" the body guard began to pull up the metal on the side of the train.

Getting bored as he waited for him to pull it up, Izaya began to zone off. After a few seconds, something came into view…was that…A highway…above the tracks? O.O|| If so then…

_This there's going to be some trouble… _he thought. He was a bit worried, but that same smirk remained on his face as he decided to ignore the highway, have fun now, and worry about it later.

"You're going to pay! My brother gave me this shirt!" Shizuo roared, throwing the heavy piece of metal at him.

Ducking under it, his hand gripped around his flickblade and he lashed it out at Shizuo's chest opening up a large wound.

After a while of dodging Shizuo's blows, Izaya turned to look for the highway he had long forgotten about.

"Shizu-chan~! I think we're about to-"

But it was to late. Both men had fallen face first into the snow.

Pulling himself up, Izaya began to cackle wildly.

"No…this can't…All I wanted was…" Shizuo buried his face in his hands. "This is all your fault! IZAYA!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first DRRR fic so they might seem a little…what do you call it….OOC… (out of character) -^o^- But I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter anyway. It's a little short, but I promise the next chapter will be better. =.= I just have a little trouble with starting chapters is all. And, <strong>**this will later turn into yaoi.**** So if you don't like yaoi, don't read anymore. Though, I don't see how anyone could hate yaoi…Especially ****Shizaya**** yaoi. =w= Shizaya is yummy. But anyway, I'll updates later, because…School is let out for meh which means more updates for you! :DD Happeh? Yeah, yeah…I know~ Cause You're all so excited cause I'm just that awesome of a writer, right? ^^ Juuuust kidding! I don't write that well. But bye bye!**

**~MEGAN~ ^o^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia again! :) It's me! …again! XD So anyways, I've gotten 2 good**_**reviews already! I feel special! -^^- But everyone **_**should review after they read this! There was three or four people who added this story to their favorites, and alerts…But didn't review! The more reviews I get, the faster that I'll update! So review away! ^o^ :) :) :) :) :) :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shizu-chan, Izaya, or Durarara. That's too bad I don't though…I'd make Izaya do bad things to Shizu. ^^**

* * *

><p>Shizu-chan? You're laying on the ground again…It must be cold down there. Are you alr-"<p>

"Shut up! Don't act like you care." the blonde said, picking himself up off the ground.

Izaya growled and fallowed behind the limping body guard. He didn't understand….He was for once actually worried about Shizuo, and all Shizuo did was yell at him for doing so.

They were trying to find their way home…but it wasn't going so swell. They had been walking for hours now in this awful snow storm. They hadn't even found a cave yet!

. . .The raven-haired man began to see little drops of red in the snow.

_Hmm? Wonder what that is?_

. . .The dots then turned into splotches of red.

_Why is there red snow?_

. . . The splotches then turned into bigger ones, and seemed to be leaving a trail now. Izaya fallowed the trail up with his eyes up to Shizuo, who was breathing really hard now.

"Shizu-chan…You're bleeding." he said.

"S-so? Why do you care anyway? You're the one who wounded me in the first place!" Shizuo yelled at him.

The informant stood there for a second…He didn't mean to cut Shizu-chan that deep. It was only supposed to be a warning cut…But…As much as he hated to admit it, he was really worried about the blonde.

Shizuo stopped in his tracks

"Sh-Shizu?"

The body guard then fell face forward into the snow.

_Ah, no…He's fainted from loss of blood. What should I do?_

Izaya quickly scanned the area, hoping to find shelter. He finally a small cave and dragged Shizuo in.

"He's got to have a first-aid kit in his backpack somewhere…" He shuffled through the backpack finding nothing but a half empty water bottle. "Umm…" He then quickly removed his shirt* and poured the water onto it. He had to stop the bleeding somehow.

He began patting the wound down. He was no doctor, but he was almost positive this would stop the bleeding. And after about five minutes, it finally did.

"Geez." Izaya mumbled.

The blonde breathed normally now and everything was quiet. The informant looked down at the sleeping Shizuo.

"Heh…" He laughed, caressing the other's face. "You're much cuter when you're asleep."

~O~

Shizuo awoke with a sore felling on his chest. What…happened? The last thing he remembered was yelling at Izaya, and then collapsing. Speaking of which, where was that flea anyw-

The blonde caught sight of a shirtless- and jacketless- Izaya.

_W-what happened to his…clothes? _

Shizuo was shocked when he saw where his clothes were…The flea's shirt was wrapped around the wound, preventing it from bleeding anymore. His jacket was neatly placed around the body guard's shoulders.

_He…He sat here shirtless in the cold just so he save me…? …What kind of hell is this?_

He bent down beside the sleeping boy.

"You know…You're a little cute when you're asleep…" he said placing his hand on the other's face.

Unconsciously, Shizuo began to lean forward until his nose touched Izaya's. His face flushed red, and he began to sweat

_Wait…_ he stopped himself. _What the __fuck__ am I doing?_

"Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan I'm…c-cold…" Izaya all of a sudden moaned.

The blonde's face turned even redder at the fact that this whole time, the flea had been awake.

"Shizuuu-chan…" The informant mumbled again.

Shizuo put his hand on the boy's head. It was extremely cold…A jacket wasn't going to help this kind if coldness. He needed something warm; and sense building a fire was out of the question…There was only one thing he could do.

"Shizu-chan? What are you…" his voice trailed as he was lifted into the strong, warm arms of the bodyguard. "mm…You're…You're warm…"

Shizuo pulled the raven-haired boy into his jacket and held him close…

"Are you…warm now…?" He asked, blushing.

"mmhmmm.."

Sure, this felt awkward to the blonde…no, I mean it felt really awkward…But he felt he needed to repay the boy for saving his life.

Izaya buried his face into Shizuo's chest and mumbled three muffled words that sounded something like, "I loaf view." He wasn't sure what the informant meant by "I loaf view…" He was completely confused, so he tried to figure out what he probably meant to say.

. . .

"Maybe…Maybe he said, 'I know you' ? …no…"

. . .

"'My nose blew'? No…Defiantly not that…"

. . .

"I love you?"

…That really, really wasn't it…was it?

He shook the thought away…Eck! But, then again…If that is what he said, It made Shizuo a little happy for some reason.

The blonde put his hand on the sleeping boy's face again, and drew close like he did before.

Their lips rubbed together for a second…And then…Shizuo-

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2! ^o^ Poor Shizu-chan couldn't figure out what Izaya was saying… =.= How can you get "I loaf view" outta "I love you?" -_- You're an idiot Shizu-chan. ANd I know, I know...This chapter wasn't very long either...that's because there was this one part...And Shizu-chan didn't like it so-<strong>

**Izaya: Hey! Only I can call him Shizu-chan! :ooo**

**Shizu- I'd rather that ****neither**** of you-**

**So~ Anyway! Make sure you Review! ^w^ the more reviews, faster I'll update : ) **

**Shizu- . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! :D Hehe! Shizaya1398, thank you for coming up with the plot for meh! ._. Though, I did alter it...a bit...Actuall a lot, sorta. I know this chapter was supposed to be fluffy. ^^|| But you'll see how that went~!****So everyone, thank Shizaya1398!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara...Or any of its sexy charaters. ^.^<strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuo opened his eyes, feeling the heavy bags under them. After kissing Izaya, he hadn't been able to get any sleep at all. He shuddered at the thought. He didn't even remember last night.<p>

"Ooohh, Shiiiiiizuuu-chan~!"

Shizuo picked up his head and was pelted by three or four snowballs in the face. He fell backwards and laid there for second before yelling his famous line: "Ii-zaa-yaa!" He picked up his backpack and threw it at Izaya.

Izaya easily dodged it and grabbed another handful of snow, shoving down Shizuo's shirt.

"Ahh!" Shizuo yelped.

"That cold Shizu-chan?" The Izaya asked grinning.

"Izaya! I'm going to kill you!" The blonde began to run at him.

Izaya turned and ran quickly out into the snow.

_Eh? This snow's really deep… _He turned to see Shizuo right behind him

Izaya gasped as Shizuo lifted him up off the ground by the hood, almost knocking the wind out of him. As he was dropped to the ground, he was ambushed by a punch in the stomach, sending him flailing backwards into the snow. Izaya began to get up, but was then kicked extremely hard in his crotch, making him groan in agony.

"Sh-Shizu…chan?" He coughed as another punch was delivered into his face.

"I hate you, Flea!" Shizuo yelled, kicking and punching him.

Izaya had no clue that stuffing snow down his dear Shizu-chan's shirt would make him so angry…

_Snap_.

Both men froze at the sound Izaya's arm being crushed under the blonde's foot.

"Heh," the blonde laughed, pushing down harder. "Damn Flea."

"Shizu-"

_Snap. _Went his right leg.

"Sh…Sh…Shizuo!"

Shizuo stopped at the sound of his real name.

"Eh. You're not worth my time. Lay here and die for all I care!" he said as he began to walk away.

~O~

It hurt…

For once, it hurt…

Izaya wasn't used to experiencing this…this pain he was feeling. Shizuo had caught him off guard , and he was now paying for it.

He clutched his broken arm; it was bare…Shizu still had his jacket… Great, now he was going to freeze to death.

A burst of pain shot up through his body. The boy laughed at himself; he was so pathetic.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" He moaned out into the empty wasteland of snow.

_That's just…great. I didn't think he'd actually leave… _

Izaya faded into a vast darkness.

~O~

_A town!_ A large smile spread across Shizuo's face . He ran to the nearest hotel, nearly kicked the door down, and ordered a room.

"10,000 yen , please." the clerk yawned.

_Geez, expensive hotel…_ Shizuo pulled the last bit of money out of his wallet.

"Shizuo?"

The blonde turned, "Tom!"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

Shizuo explained the situation to him.

"And you just left him there? Isn't that kind of cruel Shizuo?" Tom asked.

The blonde shrugged as he lit a cigarette.

The debt collector tried again. "You know…There's supposed to be an awful blizzard tonight. Would you really-"

"I thought you would've figured it out before," Shizuo said, exhaling smoke. "I hate that Flea."

"All right then. Your fault if he _dies."_

_If he…dies?_ That hit Shizuo a little hard, giving him a weird feeling in his stomach. He quickly pushed it away.

"Night, Tom," Shizuo said, walking up to his room.

_Hmm…A blizzard, huh? _Shizuo turned on the television to the news.

"And reporters say this is going to be a record-breaking blizzard. One of the biggest blizzards in years," the news lady said.

_Record-breaking…That sounds bad…And Izaya's…Ah, what am I saying? That flea deserves every bit of this… _He thought. _Besides, that stupid jacket of his will…keep…him…_ His thoughts came to a halt as he felt the weight of his enemy's jacket on him.

. . .

"Izaya!" Shizuo bellowed, bursting through the door and out into the storm.

The snow hit him, and every step he took against the raging wind was a struggle.

"Izaya!" he called again.

After about five minutes, Shizuo was freezing.

"I…Izaya?" he whispered.

The blonde was just about to turn back, when he felt something under his foot. He crouched down and wiped the snow off of it…

"Izaya!"

"Mmm…" the limp, cold body mumbled in response.

~O~

Shizuo sat the informant down on the bed and called room service for a bowl of warm soup.

"Flea, can you hear me?"

No answer.

"I thought not. Dammit."

Shizuo had ordered some soup from room service, hoping the warmth would be enough to wake Izaya up.

After he had gotten the soup, Shizuo tried to force it into Izaya's mouth.

"Come on! Open your mouth!"

When there was still no answer, the blonde grabbed Izaya's jaw and squeezed it open. When Shizuo had given him about seven spoonfuls of soup, the informant began to stir and color came back to his face.

"Mmm? Shizu-chan?" Izaya mumbled, opening his eyes. He felt the warmth of his jacket and snuggled deeper into it.

"Listen…Flea- I mean…Izaya..." Shizuo scratched his head and began to blush. "I'm sorry I-"

"Now, now Shizu-chan. I'm not accepting any apologies," Izaya said sleepily. "Unless…"

"…Unless what, Flea?" the blonde asked a bit angrily.

"Nope! Nevermind! I don't answer to mean people!" Izaya tried to turn on his side, but winced when his arm didn't move.

Sighing, Shizuo tried again to say it in the most soothing tone possible: "Unless what?"

Izaya just shook his head.

Shizuo then went into a fit of anger. He picked up the refrigerator and was about to throw it at Izaya, but stopped when he saw the Flea actually cringe back in fear. Shizuo slowly placed the refrigerator back on the floor, walked over to the bed, and knelt down beside it.

"Please?"

Izaya's eyes opened slowly.

"Unless you agree to two conditions! Condition one: I want to go on vacation with you!"

Shizuo froze and began to get angry again.

"Why would I-"

"You want to hear condition two?" Izaya grinned wickedly.

"No. Let me get you healthy again…And then you can tell me your…conditions…"

"Mmm…Okay Shizu-chan~! Whatever you say!" Izaya's eyes flashed down to his broken arm, and then to his leg. "I believe we might need a doctor."

"I'll call Shinra." Shizuo sighed.

~O~

Shizuo had been forced out of the room while Shinra patched Izaya up. Celty was there with him, watching him pace back and forth.

**[Why so nervous?] **she typed on her cell phone.

"Nervous? Me nervous? I don't have a reason to be nervous," Shizuo growled.

**[Well, you look like you are. I mean, it's not like he's having a baby or something. Relax.]**

"Great news!" Shinra came out, "It's a girl!"

"What the fu-"

**[Shinra, you idiot!]** Celty punched him in the arm, knocking him over.

"Ow…I was just kidding! He's just fine. Though he's got a cast so, be careful. Also, his leg was broken up pretty bad. Make sure he doesn't walk on it without the crutches I've left for him. I know how stubborn he can be." The doctor said, "Come on Celty."

**[Bye.]**

Shizuo was just about to walk them out, when they heard a crashing sound in the bedroom.

"Have fun!" Shinra said running down the steps.

Shizuo quickly opened the door and found Izaya facedown on the floor.

"Why, hello there Shizu-chan! These casts are pretty heavy!" The informant grinned big.

"Get up, Flea. You're aren't supposed to be out of bed," the blonde ordered.

"No thanks! I'm perfectly capable of-"

Shizuo picked him up off the floor and began walking over to his bed.

"Let go of me!" Izaya pulled out his switchblade and stabbed Shizuo's arm.

The blonde dropped him roughly on the bed.

"Heh. I'll be taking this." Shizuo removed the tiny blade from his arm and stuck it in his pocket.

"What? No! Give it back!" Izaya complained, fighting to retrieve his knife.

Shizuo sighed and began looking around the room. His eye caught sight of a note.

Shizuo,

If you are having trouble controlling Izaya, just give him a shot from the syringe I've attached to this note. Depending on how much you give him depends on if he'll go to sleep, be immobilized, or get loopy.

-Shinra

P.S. Good luck!

_Well, that's real descriptive. How much do I give him?_

"Did you hear me, Shizu-chan? If you don't give it back I'm going to hold my breath until you do! 1,2,3!"

_Maybe I should give him just a little…?_

"Shizu-chan! See? I'm holding my breath!"

_But…What if it makes him loopy? Gah, Why does this have to be so damn complicated?_

"Shizu-chan! I'm almost out of-"

The blonde stabbed him with the needle in his arm and injected only a little bit.

"Ow…That hurt…Now, Shizu-chan," Izaya pouted. "Give me-hey…I can't move!"

_Well, I guess this is better than him being loopy. _

"Shizu-chan! I can't move! What did you do to me?" Izaya tried to tilt his head over to look at the blonde, but he wasn't even able to do that.

"Oops…" was all Shizuo said. He looked down at the note again and saw another P.S.

P.S. small amount= paralysis

Medium= sleep

Lot= loopy

"Damn you, Shinra," he sighed.

"Hey! Why can't I move?"

_I can't believe I didn't see that a minute ago…_

"Shizu-chan!"

_Now he's not going to shut up!_

"Shizu-chan..?

_There's got to be something to shut him-_

"-!"

"What?"

"…I can't move," Izaya mumbled.

_I've got to find something to shut him up. But what?_

"Shizu-"

"I've got it!" Shizuo bolted out of the door.

"H-Hey! Shizu-chan?"

Izaya groaned as he tried to move.

_Wonder if Shizu will agree to my conditions? _he wondered.

Then, something else occurred to him…Why was Shizu taking care of him in the first place? Was there some strange possibility that…

_Of course not! Shizu-chan couldn't like me! We're worst enemies!_

"Got it!" Shizuo burst through the door again. He had something in his fist, and he began to walk over to the bed with it.

"Thank god you're back Shizu-chan! I was beginning to worry you died or something! Heh…you know, it would've been funny if you did di-"

The blonde stuffed the thing into Izaya's mouth. When the informant opened his eyes, and crossed them to see what it was…

"Even you can be shut up. All it takes…is a pacifier."

_A…Pacifier?_ He tried to spit it out, but his jaw was to numb to move. _…This is humiliating! _

"Gish…Utif….mie…mouf…!" Izaya tried to yell through the object.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, you baby," Shizuo said lighting a cigarette.

Finally, the informant gathered up enough strength in his mouth and spit the pacifier across the room hitting Shizuo in the head.

"Dammit you." Shizuo picked it up and began walking it back over.

"N-no! wait Shizu-chan! I'll be good! I will!" The informant begged.

"Nope. Sorry," Shizuo said.

"Shizu-" It was forced back into his mouth. "Mm-phm…"

"Heh…how cute." The blonde chuckled.

~O~

The clock read nine o'clock.

"Izaya! You're going to bed. You need rest." Shizuo said getting up to get the syringe.

By this time, Izaya's paralysis had just about worn off.

"No! No, you can't make me!" He wiggled around as much as he could.

"You're acting like a two year old, Flea. Man up. Have some pride." Shizuo grabbed the medicine.

"All my 'pride' vanished when you stuffed that contraption in my mouth!" Izaya said, trying to squirm away.

"Hold still!" The blonde ordered as he stuck him with the needle.

He began to inject the medicine, when Izaya swung his arm back and injected half of it.

"You idiot!" Shizuo yanked it out.

_That stupid idiot! _He put the syringe back on the table. _He injected too much…That means…_

A quiet, crazed-sounding giggle erupted behind him.

_Oh god…please help me…_

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Like it? :DDD Well, you can also thank my beta reader Exxal for that. ._.|| You shoulda seen how long the list of screw ups there was. XDD But there we go! Thank Exxal too! ^o^<br>**

**Shizuo: Review! o.o quick I wanna get this next chapter over with as soon as possible!  
>Izaya: (loopy) Hehehehehehehehe~ I love you Shizu-chaaaaan~ :3 Review really fast so we can get to the next chapter~ It's really sexy :D<br>Shizuo: O_O**


End file.
